


「Señorita/小姐」

by Rvin



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-30
Updated: 2019-09-30
Packaged: 2020-11-08 03:34:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20828729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rvin/pseuds/Rvin
Summary: ——性转文学，有419🚗——机车酷boy郑在玹×酒吧辣妹金道妍灵感来自ShawnMendes × CamilaCabello同名歌曲：Señorita“浅红色吻痕印上她乳白色大腿内侧，一瞬间让他想起异国远乡的雪落梅花。”





	「Señorita/小姐」

果酒玻璃杯上盐沾边，郑在玹手里那杯High Note在流纹吧台上晃了几圈，身边攀上肩膀装醉的洋人美女已是第四位，他绅士地侧身让座示意眼前的妙龄女郎入座，默契地接过调酒师及时递过的一杯新的Red light穿过舞池，把女郎埋怨他不解风情的眼神抛在脑后。

身上的牛仔黑色皮衣内裹着一件简单白T，他挺拔的身姿在一群美国青年中也毫不逊色，反倒是白皙面颊上始终如淡奶油般浮着的淡淡笑意比只懂得以酒和荤话讨女人关心的本地青年们更诱人。女人们端着酒有意无意地在他的座位旁舞动着，臀线危险地蹭过他的膝盖。可他的视线穿过声色人群，落在酒吧西南角的人影处。

她今日穿了双黑色细高跟，脚踝向上延伸着勾勒出一朵荆棘玫瑰，裙底堪堪盖住臀尖，只有一层若隐若现的纱衣松松垮垮地坠在裙外。那张亚裔的面容上一双清眸比周遭围绕着的欧美女郎更亮几分，嘴吻处猫咪胡须般纤细的唇角上扬着，丘比特的弓箭从她浅浅勾勒的眼线尾部“啾”地一声出发，最后牢牢抓住郑在玹的心。

金道妍显然也发现了郑在玹感兴趣的目光，却在几秒的对视后极自然地移开了目光，几秒后在酒吧整体灯光明暗交织时抬手勾了勾垂至肩膀下方的黑纱披肩，状似无意地露出了更多白皙诱人的肌肤。

郑在玹盯着她肩侧咽下最后一口酒，玻璃杯底轻敲在流纹台光滑面上，破开迷醺的人群向她走去。本地同龄的青年们喜欢穿铆钉靴纹肩头，偏偏郑在玹一身干干净净的冷白皮，往女生堆里一站浑身的荷尔蒙从每一块精瘦的肌肉中渗出来，像酒吧里最低调的icy drink.

下一秒黑色吊带裙被一件飞机夹克裹得严实，金道妍看着面前攥着自己的手腕头也不回地向外走的人慌了神，女伴们只是挑高了浓眉端着酒杯站在原地起哄了几声，便目送她被郑在玹牵出了门。

美国西部的汽车酒吧外停着醉醺醺的人们遗弃的各色车辆，金道妍刚出了门就被郑在玹摁在灰白色石子墙上亲了上来，在他身上刚好呈倒三角显腰身的皮衣在她身上变成了Oversize，皮衣上沾着与那晚相同的好闻雪茄味道，此刻全方位地包裹了金道妍。舌尖轻舔上颚的酥麻完全无法满足身前男人的情欲，男人的唇沾着酒杯边沿细小的盐粒，融化在两人的嘴角化作甜咸交织汁水四溢的果实。直到舌根也被狠狠吮吸时金道妍的腿都软了，黑高跟抵在墙根使不上力，细嫩胳膊无意识环着郑在玹的脖子上，被郑在玹更深地带进怀里，感受到男人张开手掌从自己的肩胛骨一路揉至臀部，在皮衣遮住的黑暗中狠狠掐了一把她的臀尖。

“嗯……”她吃痛地捶了一把郑在玹的肩膀，男人没有为她小猫挠人似的力度分心，反而惩戒似的叼起她的下唇吸允着，另一只手也潜进皮衣内侧，牢牢锁住了她不安分地扭动着的腰肢。黑色蕾丝裙在两人半拥半吻的动作中推高，郑在玹在金道妍的小声惊呼中有技巧地揉弄起掌心富有弹性的软肉来，很快就让怀中的小野猫发出了难以自抑的喘息。

金道妍的面部红扑扑的，虽说酒吧外的灯光昏暗，无人会注意到角落里她与郑在玹的模样，但是她瞧着郑在玹仗着身型与皮夹克的遮掩便愈发放肆的动作，不禁有些不安起来。

“不……不要在这里……”

郑在玹却对她难耐的小声哀求置若罔闻，反倒狠狠地啃了一口她饱满涨红的耳尖，犹如在巴西樱桃园里摘下盛夏最鲜嫩的果实。金道妍的肤色在一群洋妞当中毫不逊色，天然的珍珠白上不曾沾染丝毫雀斑的生理瑕疵，眼尾微翘地渗出眼泪的模样是郑在玹最愿意看到她在自己身下的模样。他放慢动作，像野兽匍匐前进时发出的低吼一般喘息着，滚烫的呼吸随着吻痕烙在金道妍耳后根上，散在空气中浮着淡淡酒香。

金道妍觉得今天的郑在玹占有欲高得吓人。从酒吧里第一个男人走向自己搭讪开始，郑在玹手上的酒就换了无数杯。偏偏她从那夜便深知他千杯不醉，在拒绝了又一个男人后看见他下了吧位，朝自己走来。那一瞬间金道妍不得不承认自己有些许期待，后背脊梁中涌动上熟悉情欲，只要郑在玹轻轻抚慰便会决堤。然而她看到郑在玹微笑着把位置让给了一位胸围可观的性感女郎便不再靠近，心里不由得有些吃味，于是顺手扯了扯自己袒露在外的肩纱，黑色纱质衣料轻蹭过自己胸前微乳时带着几分冰凉的触感，金道妍下意识别过头打了个寒颤。

而现在，“你……你吃错了什么药……”

那件纱衣已经被完整地剥离了她的肌肤，松松垮垮地垂至地面，郑在玹霸道地将一条腿插进了她发软的大腿间，牛仔裤粗糙发凉的材质紧贴她滚烫的大腿内侧，偏偏郑在玹的手已经揉上她的胸前红樱，双重刺激之下金道妍觉得自己快要融化在他怀里。

“所以……要跟我回家吗？还是……”

牛仔裤拉链堪堪拉到一半便被金道妍颤抖地伸手阻止，她羞红了一张脸埋进他的胸膛，闷闷地开口。

“去……去我家吧。”

  
坐上摩托后座，金道妍背上盖着郑在玹的黑夹克，夹克边恰好遮住她微醺的脸颊，郑在玹的背宽阔温暖，她紧紧环抱着男人结实的后背，把整个身子贴上去，心跳毫无保留地传递进他心里。郑在玹身上的棉质白T柔软舒适，金道妍把面颊贴在他背肌中央，任由耳旁夜风猎猎。

进了房，没有人伸手点灯。她被郑在玹猛地抱起贴在墙上，惊呼一声只来得及更紧地搂住他的脖颈，贴紧他的耳畔。黑色吊带的一侧被男人用一根手指挑起，顺着她的肩线滑落下来，男人抬头，停下了动作与她对视，像是征求她的允许。

金道妍自知自己早在男人的指尖蹭过她的肩膀时就已经忍耐不住了，却还是被他认真专注的眼神彻底捕获，心软成碳火上甜滋滋的棉花糖。她乖巧地低头含住男人的指尖轻轻舔舐了两下，见男人有些呆愣的模样，便又津津有味地含住他的食指上下吸吮了一下，再抬起头来与郑在玹对视时，果不其然看到了男人眼里熊熊燃烧的欲望。

她轻咬着自己的食指指尖在男人身上跪坐下去，一点点吞下身后涨成青紫色的物什，郑在玹轻托着她的臀，在她坚持着终于完整地吞下时凑上去温柔舔去她眼尾的泪，谁知这个动作顿时让金道妍吃得更深了些，爽到失神地环住他的肩小声呜咽起来。郑在玹把她搂紧，一下下顺着她身后披散下来乌黑亮丽的长发，“宝贝不哭……做得好……道妍做得好……”

得了赞赏的金道妍乖巧地把蕾丝黑裙褪至白嫩臀尖，胸部微翘地往郑在玹的唇边送，郑在玹的脸颊像是融化在奶白色的巧克力中，他张口啄吻那粉嫩嫩的尖端，如同婴儿接受哺乳般留恋又温柔，激得怀中人媚声连连。

“啊嗯……好痒……”

郑在玹一只手扶着怀中人后背上的蝴蝶骨，把人往怀里带，抬头准确无误地捕捉了金道妍的唇，身下也缓缓跟着动作起来。

“乖，一会儿就不痒了……”

“唔……”

金道妍觉得自己像是快要脱水的鱼，郑在玹的腰部每耸动一下她都几乎要哭出来，胸前湿哒哒地沾着男人荷尔蒙的标记，可心里却总觉得不够，恨不得男人对自己再狂热一些，再粗暴一些。

郑在玹抱着她再次从后方顶入的时候，金道妍的眼泪又止不住地流下来，被男人敏锐地捕捉并以温柔的吻揉开。她的泪珠随着挺动在软被上摔成瓣，最后蒸发在深夜房间里逐渐升温的潮湿空气中。郑在玹的深棕色软发蹭在金道妍细嫩的背上，他扣住金道妍不知所措地拧着枕头的手与她十指相扣，把她压进更深层的软被间。

郑在玹最喜欢看她痴痴地瞧着自己哭的模样，夜晚酒吧里的小野猫在自己怀里却是一只任君蹂躏的小兔子，白皙的肤色是最极致的性感，哭起来兔子小姐的脸颊红扑扑的，无端地让他回忆起儿时故乡后院那枝伸进窗来的红梅。

金道妍的腿又长又白，动情时环着郑在玹的腰肢自己边哭边耸动着，嘴里含糊不清地求他“给我……嗯……在玹呐……”，惹得郑在玹控制不住粗暴地将她的腿摆成最淫荡的M字形，一边舔着她大腿内侧最敏感的软肉一边狠狠撞入。

淡红色的吻痕一路烙上她大腿内侧，像美国初冬街头的雪，落满了两个异国人的心头。

郑在玹第一次见到金道妍是在沙滩旁的轻饮吧台。那天他的哥们又以他为借口吸引了一群女孩，在沙滩边group chat的实质只是约炮，然而他仍像往常一般兴致缺缺。当地女孩活泼热情，比基尼里外皆是好风光，可是他自知自己裆中无感，连暧昧也不想玩，只干脆利落地推拒便自己走到沙滩街上闲逛。

谁知一眼便撞见了他心尖上的尤物。

金道妍喜欢在他事后搂着她抽雪茄的时候装着闹脾气地也要来一口，郑在玹却只是把她搂得更紧不说话。每到这个时候，他们才意识到彼此是最默契的陌生人，亲昵再多也只是床上最合拍，床下的生活实在是一无所知。

郑在玹承认自己并非没有好奇过金道妍独自一人在美国的生活，却只是盯着她熟睡时的面庞说不出话问不出口，二十出头的女孩有着故乡人的面孔，却因为在异国街头的相遇显得格外令自己好奇心疼。

金道妍每次在早上清醒前听到郑在玹离开的声音也只是迷迷瞪瞪地揉着眼睛，被郑在玹突然摁着猛亲一顿才放开后也只是盯着天花板放空。

她的姐妹跟她说过郑在玹骑的摩托来头不小，看上去便知跟自己这种被迫在异国谋生的穷女孩不是一个世界的人，那男人再如何落魄，仍是挥挥手便可以离开她的世界。他的狂野是他日常找乐子的一部分，可她却把这当成了她爱情的全部。

她突然想起自己在酒吧外褪下的黑色纱衣，可第二天再想起来去捡回来的时候已经不见了。酒吧老板在清理前一夜酒吧里疯狂的遗迹，隔着窗冲她露出一个不怀好意的笑容，把她要匆忙离开去上班的步伐钉在原地。

她知道自己被误解了，却觉得自己似乎没什么好解释的。就连周围同工的姐妹也未必会相信自己真的是出于对这个男人的喜欢才同他在一起的吧，可金道妍只知道自己贫乏的知识还不足以让她辨识出郑在玹摩托车上那低调的顶配标志。

可是喜欢上他难道不是一件很容易的事吗。

金道妍对自己苦笑。就连郑在玹也一定深知这一点，所以才任由自己爱他。

她出来得急，身上只裹了一件从家乡带来的长绒褂，脚上甚至只踩了一双拖鞋。清晨的风刮过美国西部漫长公路尽头的酒吧，她下意识裹紧了自己，却仍然觉得冷得慌。

“道妍……”

她转头，黑色纱衣被包裹在那件熟悉的飞机夹克里，好闻的烟草味道随着他步步靠近的拥抱一直递到自己眼前——

“跟我回家，好吗。”

END.


End file.
